bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Usui Ma
| birthday = January 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 169 lbs | eyes = Flaming Orange | hair = Orange | blood type = AB- | affiliation = Yāolù | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Yāolù | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Yāolù Academy (presumed) | status = Active | signature skill = Jinki Fragment }} Usui Ma (臼井馬, Ma Usui) is one of the nine Jinki Fragments, and the only one that is known to be affiliated with Yāolù. His real name is stated to be Hanzō Senkasai (食らっ専科祭, Senkasai Hanzou), but ditched the name because, in his own words, it depicted him as "an old geezer." Appearance Personality Usui is, at times, downright moronic. Even when fighting powerful opponents, like Kamui, he never (or at least rarely) loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk with his opponents. Usui is very proud of his own power as a Jinki Fragment, and like Minato Kuramoto, has great overconfidence and can be quite cocky and stubborn, especially in terms of his own strength, demanding respect from others and asks to be called "Lord Jinki" (人ジンキ, Jinki-sama). Usui has a special way of expressing his pride through song, more specifically in rap-style. He will even write his rhymes in the middle of a fight, or during an important meeting, even if they are no good. This sometimes causes the people around him to become greatly bothered by him. Usui doesn't respect anyone who would make fun of rap or his lyrics, revealing his uncommonly seen immaturity. Adding to this, he has many mannerisms unique to him that relate to "youth" (青春, seishun), a prime example being that he changed his own name because he felt it made him come off as "an old geezer". Thrifty in habit, he eats simple meals like soba, and once chastised Sao Feng against eating Ramen so as not to weaken the body and the spirit, though he has a soft-spot for Nmaibo (んまい棒, a corn snack modelled after umaibo). After meeting Minato more and more, he has been found himself to become more peaceful and tries to find more peaceful solutions instead of just resorting to violence. Noticeably crafty and creative, Usui is capable of split-second thinking, as shown by his stunts to escape Yāolù's sight. Usui has some soft spot for housewives (or fetish, as some accuse). Sao Feng noted that Usui is not the type of person to work with the strategies created by people and that he would only bring chaos into a battlefield. Despite all this, Usui knows talent when he sees it, and respects those with it. The primary example being Kamui after their short fight, stating he was one of the strongest he had ever fought. Though Usui proudly professes that he does not believe in gods, his spiritual sensibilities tend more toward the agnostic than the atheistic; in private, though he does not pray, he frequently acknowledges the existence of a god in his speech, if only to justify why it is that his life has been so difficult. History Synopsis Equipment *'Sake Jars:' Usui carries around two traditional sake jars with him. While one of them carries normal japanese sake, the other ironically holds a chinese alchohol drink known as imperial lotus kaoliang jiu, a drink normally served to the royal family of Yāolù. It is surmised that Sao Feng has presented this drink to Usui, and is used as a main item in his Jinki Fragment abilities. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the Jinki Fragments, Usui possesses a large quantity of spiritual energy within his body. His spiritual pressure is capable of catching someone of Jihan Kanda's caliber off-guard, albeit only for a split moment. Coloration-wise, Usui's spiritual energy is depicted as an orange-red color, similar to the color of Sakegari's blade. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: When using the Sakegari, Usui reveals himself to be incredibly skilled in zanjutsu, effortlessly fighting back both Hyōra and Jin Miyabara, albeit it can be said that Jin didn't play much of a role. Usui was also able to fight on par with Kamui, the latter using his Bakkōtō, though only long enough to resist damage. Jinki Fragment Usui's Jinki Fragment power is known as Change (両替, Ryōgae). It represents the desire held by others to change aspects about themselves, about others, and the world around them. Despite this being an extremely useful power in battle, given the almost limitless potential abilities that can be formed, Sao Feng reprimands Usui for using his powers so lightly; using them on the most basic level possible. *'Sakegari' (酒刈, Sake Cutter): Usui changes the properties of the sake within the jar, and causes it to erupt out of the opening, forming an ethereal weapon in the shape of a sword made of flames. The weapon itself, despite its appearance, is solid and can do battle with other weapons such as Zanpakutō and Bakkōtō. Quotes * "It isn't Hanzō, it's Usui!" (ない半蔵臼井, Hanzō ja nai, Usui desu!) * (To Sao Feng) "You're overprotected 'cuz you're so concerned. You lost faith in my strength, but it's time you learned! Being a Jinki, you can lose a lot, and your heart goes hollow. But if you got things you don't wanna lose, they become a light to follow! The Jinki power ain't our only source of strength! What was inside our hearts before that... shines like a sun, powers us to go any length! That's where our true power comes from!" Behind the Scenes